


Head Cold

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collaboration, Comedy of Errors, Fluff, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: "Sounds like you have a head cold. May I ask how you want to use the oils? Some are more effective depending on the way you use them.""Use?" Viktor repeats, bewildered. "Um... you just smell them, right?"Yuuri looks amused. "You can, yes. You can also put them in the bath, use them with a diffuser, or even..." He licks his lips, meeting Viktor's eyes. "Include them with a massage."In which Viktor has a cold, can't smell a thing, and falls in love with Yuuri anyway.





	Head Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts), [shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Head Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074470) by [PompomSamael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael)



Viktor Nikiforov, five-time world champion of figure skating, entrepreneur, model, diva, and living legend of Russia, has a cold.

He has been sniffling for weeks. Now a cough has been building in the back of his throat, worse in the mornings when his throat feels sore. The illness has been growing steadily more obvious since October, when Viktor first moved to Detroit. He blames it on the city.

"I can't breathe," Viktor snuffles into his handkerchief with a particularly nasal whine. On the phone, Yuri Plisetsky scoffs.

"Keep crying about it, old man," Yuri says lazily, sounding very judgmental for a young man who just won the Grand Prix Final. Viktor is glad that Yuri chose Yakov and Lilia to be his coaches; he looks forward to a happy retirement from Yuri's attitude. If only Yuri didn't call him every week to make sure he hasn't drowned in his own snot. "If you took vitamins every day like I do, you wouldn't have this problem."

"I take vitamins," Viktor sniffs.

"Ha! Drinking a glass of orange juice is not taking your vitamins, Viktor. I think you should go to the drugstore."

Viktor narrows his eyes at the window, where a few stubborn leaves still cling to the tree outside. He loathes drugstores. Brightly lit rows of cheap toiletries and suspicious pharmaceuticals—not to mention the candy aisle. Oh, Viktor can't stand the candy aisle.

"I'll just drink some orange juice," Viktor says mutinously. Even if he can barely taste it, orange juice will help his immune system, right? Maybe he should get a hat. Detroit is getting cold.

"Oh, right, I forgot about your drugstore allergy," Yuri says dryly. Viktor suspects Yuri is rolling his eyes. "You're such a fucking baby. Fine, what about one of those herbal places? Like those garden stores that sell the perfume shit. Don't they sell natural remedies or some shit like that?"

"I don't know. I've never gone to a place like that."

"Don't lie, old man, everyone goes to places like that. Why don't you go to a doctor? You probably need to, you're so damn old."

Viktor is silent for a long moment. "I've counted four curses in the past five minutes, Yura. You owe me lunch next time you visit now."

"Shut up and go to the doctor, Viktor."

Viktor does not go to the doctor. Instead he spends two hours lying on his couch while Makkachin chews on a rawhide stick, first ignoring Yuri's suggestions completely, then reluctantly browsing "natural remedies" on the internet. There are four such stores in the city, but three of them are closed through the winter. The fourth is only three blocks away, not far from one of Viktor's favorite take-out restaurants.

"Akatsuki Gardens, huh," Viktor muses, then heaves a sigh. Then he starts coughing as Makkachin looks on in concern. Viktor groans, meeting his dog's eyes, then forces himself to sit up.

"Fine. Let's go see if they can fix my cold."

Makkachin joins him, because Makkachin could use a walk. Viktor wraps them both up in thick sweaters and sets off into the brisk November air, slightly cheered by Makkachin's excitement for a day out with her human. Viktor hides his face in his scarf as they walk, wondering if he should invest in one of those face masks. Maybe he can find a nice one on the internet.

Viktor finds Akatsuki Gardens hidden between a tea shop with brightly lit star-shaped lanterns in the windows and a pet boutique. He realizes that he has been here before to visit the boutique, as Makkachin perks up at the sight of it, likely remembering the treats Viktor splurged on once. Viktor's attention is on the small shop beside the boutique, though.

The store windows are painted with flowers and a stylized perfume bottle spewing rainbow fumes. Big pots of several different shrubs sit outside, along with a few bushes of bright purple flowers, although Viktor doesn't know the names of any of them. Viktor exhales, remembering why he has never cared to notice this store before. It must sell the soulmate perfume, which has never mattered to Viktor. 

Well, he needs to find _something_ , or else Yuri will leave Russia and his precious training to kick Viktor in the face. Since Viktor values his (currently limited) ability to breathe without a broken nose, he tugs Makkachin back to his side and approaches the heavy metal door of the shop. He brightens to see a "Pet Friendly!" sign before pushing the door open.

"Welcome," calls a voice as a soft chime sounds. The inside of the shop is warm and comforting, though surprisingly it doesn't smell heavily of flowers. In reality, it probably does—Viktor can't smell a thing. With a small sigh, Viktor shuts the door after Makkachin and looks around.

The right side of the store is dedicated to flora of all sorts, wrapped up in delicate glass vases and hardy terracotta pots. Over half of the flowers are planted in dirt, meant to take home for a long life instead of the short-lived fate of looking pretty on a table. The vase arrangements all look different, no cluster of flowers the same.

The left side of the shop is filled with charms, wind chimes, packets of seeds, books dedicated to gardening, and one large display of small, colorful bottles. Viktor beelines for the bottles when he notices a sign proudly proclaiming, "Remedies and Cures for Every Ailment!"

The bottles are arranged in a messy rainbow of illnesses and aches, with no obvious rhyme or reason to the order. Viktor finds "toothache" next to "eczema," and "bloating" next to "monthlies." He can't make heads or tails of it.

"Cold, cold," Viktor mutters, squinting at the bottles. The ingredients are listed on every bottle under the illness they supposedly cure. Viktor realizes that the ingredients are actually in alphabetical order seconds before someone speaks up behind him. 

"Can I help you find something?"

Viktor yelps and flails, turning halfway and stepping over Makkachin, who winds around him excitedly. The leash tightens around Viktor's legs, and he abruptly trips. He gasps, expecting to land on a display and knock everything over.

Instead, strong hands catch Viktor by the arms and gently right him. Viktor looks up, an apology on his lips, and promptly loses his train of thought when he lays eyes on his savior.

The man holding him is utterly beautiful, with dark brown eyes framed by long eyelashes, messy black hair falling around his forehead and ears. He is a little shorter than Viktor, a light blue apron tied around his waist over a brown sweater and jeans. He has a pen behind his ear, a bit of dirt on his chin, and square-framed glasses. 

This close, Viktor can see specks of gold in his irises. The apron has "Yuuri" stitched in one corner. He might be the most beautiful person Viktor has ever seen.

"Hi," Viktor says breathlessly.

The shopkeeper, Yuuri, blinks at him in concern. His nostrils flare a little, his eyes going wide for a moment, before he carefully helps Viktor untangle himself from the leash and stand properly.

"Are you alright?" asks Yuuri, one hand lingering on Viktor's elbow. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"I'm sick," says Viktor, rather convincingly with his nasally tone. Then he realizes he is staring and flushes, distractedly winding Makkachin's leash around his hand. "I mean, I'm alright. But also sick, and in need of a remedy."

Yuuri barely glances at the display behind Viktor. His stare is oddly intent. "I do have remedies," he says slowly, then abruptly smiles, dazzling Viktor. "Sounds like you have a head cold. May I ask how you want to use the oils? Some are more effective depending on the way you use them."

"Use?" Viktor repeats, bewildered. "Um... you just smell them, right?"

Yuuri looks amused. "You can, yes. You can also put them in the bath, use them with a diffuser, or even..." He licks his lips, meeting Viktor's eyes. "Include them with a massage."

Even Viktor, as sick as he is, picks up on the flirtatious tone. He might be hallucinating, though. "That sounds nice," Viktor says weakly, deciding he must be losing his mind. A cold can do that to you; Viktor read about it once. "Do you... have any recommendations?"

"Sure," Yuuri says, his smile widening. "The best ones for a cold are peppermint, eucalyptus, and lavender. If you put a few drops of each in your bath, it will help clear up your congestion." He reaches past Viktor to the shelf and plucks off several of the small bottles along with a tiny pamphlet from a rotating display that Viktor didn't notice before. "For a massage you can drop some into your carrier oil and rub it into your chest. Kind of like those chest rubs you can get at the pharmacy, but better."

"I don't like the pharmacy," Viktor mutters, following Yuuri back to the counter. "Um... carrier oil?"

Yuuri steps behind the counter and sets down the goods Viktor is about to buy, blinking at him. His eyelashes are very long. "Oh... oh! Carrier oil is what we call the base oil you use for essential oil remedies. Like coconut oil, vegetable oil... basically any oil from nuts or seeds or vegetables. Some are better than others. I recommend coconut oil, because it hydrates the skin."

"Hydrates, right," Viktor repeats, wondering if he is getting in over his head. Then again, he would rather avoid the pharmacy, and Yuuri is lovely to admire. Maybe he should come back later. After his cold is fixed. "I don't really cook... um, with oil."

"There's a grocery on the next block," Yuuri says, his smile widening. "Do you live nearby? It's easy to reach, Mister... oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Yeah," Viktor says, sniffing. "Few blocks away. I'm Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov... and you're Yuuri." He beams, a little hazy from the pressure in his head. "That's a nice name. Yuuri."

Yuuri's face has gone curiously red. "Right, that's me. You... you have a nice name too, Viktor."

Viktor smiles at him. Yuuri really is lovely, and Viktor feels lucky to have met him on this miserable day. He wonders vaguely if Yuuri is single, then supposes he must be taken. He is too gorgeous not to have a significant other of some kind. Given how easily people can find their soulmates these days, Viktor doubts that Yuuri's soulmate hasn't snatched him up properly.

His chest hurts for a moment. He should probably lie down soon. Too bad he has to leave Yuuri.

Makkachin, who has been sniffing at a display, whines at his side, distracting him. "Makka, it's okay, we'll head home soon," Viktor murmurs, which catches Yuuri's attention. He stares blankly at Viktor, then suddenly leans over the counter to look at Makkachin, who barks happily at him and leans up to lick his face. Viktor raises his eyebrows, bemused, as Makkachin rarely likes new people so quickly.

"Wow, what a beautiful poodle!" Yuuri gushes, reaching out to rub Makkachin's soft ears, clearly not minding the dog drool on his face. "Aren't you? Aren't you pretty?"

"Her name is Makkachin," Viktor says proudly. For liking his dog, Yuuri has automatically been granted the 'friend' status. He will have to bring Makkachin with him whenever he visits. "Makkachin, say hi to Yuuri! He's going to make everything better!"

Yuuri's face turns red again, but he gives Makkachin one last good pet before straightening, smiling widely at Viktor. "I hope I do," Yuuri says with that intent look in his eyes again. Viktor can't help but sigh, smitten.

He will definitely be coming back.

~*~

Four days later, Viktor goes back to Akatsuki Gardens. Under a hard regime of orange juice, tea with raspberry jam, and daily baths with the oils Yuuri recommended, Viktor has regained some of his lost sanity. He still can't breathe properly, but at least now he can blow his nose, versus before when he was too clogged to do anything. His head hurts less, too.

He feels like a new man, well enough to flirt with Yuuri, who has been on his mind constantly ever since Viktor visited the store. Maybe he can even find out if Yuuri is single or not. At the very least, it will be nice to see a friendly face in a city that hates his existence.

He really wants to know if that flirtation was a hallucination or not.

As soon as Viktor opens the door, Makkachin rushes past him, heading straight for the figure standing by the wall of flowers with a water can in his hands. Yuuri turns and lights up when he notices Viktor and Makkachin, smiling and dropping to his knees to catch Makkachin and take her paws.

"Hello, Makkachin," Yuuri says, accepting the puppy kisses Makkachin bestows on his cheek, then looks up at Viktor. "Hello, Viktor. You came back."

Viktor smiles. "I did. Your oils worked wonders. Still a little sick, but at least I can breathe. I wanted to thank you, Yuuri." He holds out a small package in his hand with the logo of the European market Viktor visits, and Yuuri jumps up, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh, no, I couldn't accept anything! I'm just glad you're okay!" Yuuri says quickly.

"Oh... really?" Viktor sighs sadly, dangling the bag a bit. "It's just a little thing, some jams from Russia that go great with tea. I even put my number in there, in case you wanted to keep in touch... you know, in case I needed advice. On proper oil massage techniques." He catches Yuuri's wide-eyed stare and winks.

Yuuri blinks at him, then stares at the bag. Then he snatches it from Viktor's grip and holds it against his chest, looking defensive and determined. "I guess. If that's okay with you. I have plenty of advice to give," Yuuri says, glancing down, then up at Viktor through his eyelashes.

 _Definitely flirting. Yes!_ Viktor carefully doesn't pump his fist in triumph. Instead he smiles and leans against the counter, trying to look suave. His red nose and chapped lips probably don't help his cause, but Yuuri can't seem to stop staring at him, so Viktor thinks it's alright.

"I should give you my number, too," Yuuri says suddenly, making his way to the counter where he grabs a pen and pad of paper. He ends up standing right next to Viktor, who stares at him unabashedly, admiring the fall of Yuuri's hair against his ear.

"I would love that," Viktor murmurs, pleased to see Yuuri shiver a little.

They flirt shamelessly for upwards of two hours, until Yuuri shoos Viktor out, insisting that he needs to finish his chores. Viktor looks at the new contact in his phone and grins to himself, not even minding that Yuuri somehow convinced him to buy two more essential oils and a small shamrock plant that, as Yuuri assured him, will look lovely in his kitchen window.

After that, it's easy. Viktor finds out that Yuuri is single, recently graduated from the local university, and has lived in the city for five years. He learns that Yuuri grew up in the country with his family, who own the farm where all the flowers, herbs, and plants for the store are grown. Yuuri even has a toy poodle who lives on the farm with his family since his apartment complex doesn't allow pets. Yuuri tells him about studying aromatherapy and pharmaceutical science, and how he goes to ballet classes every week.

In return, Viktor tells Yuuri about being a world champion figure skater, and how he retired from Russia to sponsor skaters at the local skating rink, based on the advice of his old coach. He once considered coaching, but the only person who wanted him to be their coach was his old rinkmate, who is too high maintenance for Viktor's nerves. He likes his quiet retirement, but he hates the city.

So Yuuri shows him the city. They take Makkachin on walks together when the store isn't open. They walk along the waterways and beaches on cloudy days when the wind tries to steal Viktor's breath. Yuuri gives him a fluffy scarf to protect his throat, and in return, Viktor gives Yuuri a big Russian _ushanka_ hat. They find all the pet-friendly cafes and coffee shops, where Viktor and Yuuri take refuge against the wintry weather, cuddled on a couch with steaming cups of coffee in front of them, Makkachin laying on their feet.

It's easy and comfortable, and Viktor is falling in love. When Viktor thinks his cold is gone, he lets Yuuri seduce him—and _oh_ , does Yuuri seduce him, taking full advantage of Viktor's growing supply of essential oils and interest in massage.

Viktor's stuffy noses never quite goes away, but he doesn't mind, and neither does Yuuri. It would be nice to be able to smell the aromatic oils and flowers that Yuuri gives him, but Viktor is happy enough that Yuuri spoils him with his company. He is very lucky in that regard, since Yuuri is just as enamoured with Viktor as he is with Yuuri.

Life really couldn't be better.

~*~

Until it is.

Several weeks into their romance, Viktor begins to smell again. Namely, he begins to smell _Yuuri_ , and Yuuri has the most fragrant scent Viktor has ever sensed. He smells _amazing_. Viktor couldn't even describe Yuuri's scent if he tried, but he thinks he recognizes the feeling of familiarity.

Yuuri is his soulmate. The way they get along, the perfection of his scent, the immediate attraction between them... He has to be.

To be certain, Viktor sneakily buys one of the soulmate perfume kits when one of the other shop assistants, Yuuri's sister Mari, is working. Mari side-eyes him for the purchase but sells it to him anyway, dryly promising to keep it a secret from Yuuri.

When Viktor brews the perfume, it smells exactly like Yuuri. Delighted, Viktor waits in anticipation for Yuuri to get home from ballet class.

"You're my soulmate!" Viktor announces to Yuuri when he steps into the apartment that evening. Yuuri hasn't even taken off his coat before Viktor surprises him with the good news, freezing immediately.

Yuuri stares blankly at him for a moment, glancing past Viktor at the perfume kit on the table, his eyebrow twitching. "Um... yes?"

Viktor blinks, thrown by Yuuri's lack of reaction. "Yuuri, didn't you hear me? We're soulmates! I did the perfume test! And you're definitely my soulmate!"

Yuuri looks very confused. "Um... right? I thought we already figured that out. Wait... Viktor, you didn't know?" He shrugs off his coat and sets his bags on the chair beside the door, then crosses the room to the table, squinting at the kit. "Hey, isn't this from my store?"

"Well, yes. Who else would I trust with this?" Viktor follows Yuuri to the table, beaming. "It matches your scent perfectly! I had no idea, of course, but I figured it out and had to make sure. We're soulmates!"

Yuuri turns to stare at him, that intent look that Viktor loves in his gaze. "So... you're telling me, that all this time, you had no idea we were soulmates?"

Viktor blinks. "No. I haven't been able to smell for two months, Yuuri. Wait, you knew already?"

Yuuri stares at him for another moment, then buries his head in his hands. "Oh my god. Your _cold._ I can't believe you, Viktor. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew."

"I knew you had a cold, but..." Yuuri groans into his hands. "I'm such an idiot. I thought _you_ knew. I knew from the moment you walked into my store. I thought that was why you flirted with me so much."

Viktor's face goes warm. "Oh... that long?" Yuuri peeks up from between his fingers, and Viktor smiles at him helplessly. "Well... I flirted with you because you're gorgeous and amazing. And I know now. We're soulmates, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighs deeply and drops his hands, reaching out to cup Viktor's face gently. "You're an idiot," he tells Viktor, smiling. "But I am too, so we're definitely meant to be."

Viktor's heart might burst from the force of his love. "Yuuri," he sighs happily, accepting Yuuri's kiss when he leans in.

Viktor might have had a cold all this time, but in his heart, he knew. He and Yuuri were always meant for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as a collaboration with [izzyisozaki](http://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com/) and [shadhahvar](https://twitter.com/shadhahvar) for Bing #2 of the Live & Love YOI Big Bang!
> 
> The prompts were: _clinch, fumes, magical realism, and action._ We decided on this cute little perfume idea! Please enjoy, and let us know what you think!! (*´♡`*)
> 
> Story by lilithiumwords, art by izzyisozaki, and beta by shadhahvar!


End file.
